Letters for you Letters for me
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: Camp Rock is over. Shane and Mitchie keep in touch the old fashion way ‘writing letters’. So when Shane goes on tour, how can Mitchie keep writing letters? She has a choice to make, because life isn’t always a fairytale. Possible: Smithice and Naitlyn.
1. Trailer

**

* * *

**

A/N: The idea appeared randomly in my head. I HAVE NO IDEA IF ANYONE HAS DONE THIS BEFORE! So do not pin my idea on another fiction. Sorry, I just hate it when that happens.

**Disclaimer: If I really own Camp Rock wouldn't there already be a squeal. And I wouldn't be writing this.**

**

* * *

**

Full Summary:

'I can't wait to write you a letter, for every day that I can't bare. You can fill these moments words like forever, but you've got to swim. Don't forget to remember me.' I scrawled on a piece of paper. She has no idea what she's doing to me.

Camp Rock is over. Shane and Mitchie keep in touch the old fashion way 'writing letters'. So when Shane goes on tour, how can Mitchie keep writing letters? She has a choice to make, because life isn't always a fairytale.

* * *

Trailer:

"Shane, mail!" Nate calls

**Shows Shane running down stairs two at a time to grab a letter out of Nate's hands.**

_Shane Gray_

_19 Hollywood Hills 9991_

**Tear stains are all over the white crisp letter. Shane tears it open. As if Mitchie was speaking Shane read what she said her voice saying the words:**

_Dear Shane,27/5/09_

_Been a while since my last letter, sorry. I've had school work. Lately on Hot Tunes they've been reporting you 'hanging out with Taylor Swing'. Out of the blue; is it true?_

_Sorry, I'm acting like a crazy fan girl, not your best friend. If it's any consolation, when you go on tour I won't bother you anymore. You won't have an address so don't worry about this girl little rants. _

_You could learn to forget about me. I mean it's not like we have anything other than friendship. We could never have anymore. Your famous, I'm a nobody; my only chance for me to have been with you is with a life-sized poster of you. _

_Tess Tyler was right, we could never be. So, for your own sake, forget about me, like I'm trying to forget about you. Remember you can do anything. You don't need me._

_Mitchie Torres. _

**Shane cries over the letter. Nate standing next to him.**

"She wants to forget!" Shane cries.

"Maybe it's for the best?" Nate asks.

"FOR THE BEST?" Shane sobs. "But I-I lo-lov"

**Mitchie standing on the side of the road at sunset. A sign behind her saying 'Wyckoff.' She swings her bag over her shoulder.**

"Learn to forget."

**Fades into ****a big office building in Hollywood. Shane recording a new song.**

"Sorry, I can't do this."

**Mitchie's voice fills his mind.**

_You can do anything you set your mind to. You don't need me. _

**Caitlyn stands outside the Torres family home in Wyckoff. Connie answers the door.**

"Hi, Connie have you seen Mitchie?  
"I was about to ask you the same question Caitlyn."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asks her eyes widen.

"Mitchie's been missing."

"For how long?"

"Three months." Connie says blankly.

"THREE MONTHS!" Caitlyn screams.

**Mitchie stands in a crowded mosh pit, of a Connect 3 concert. Shane finishes the second last song. Everyone around Mitchie is screaming but not her, she's just standing there like a blank plank of wood. Shane thinks he spots Mitchie so he dives into the mosh pit hundreds of fan girls grabbing at him as he tries to run after Mitchie. She turns and tries to run. But the bodyguards surrounding the mosh pit she's in won't let her out.**

"Mitchie." Shane calls.

**Nate and Jason's heads turn in Mitchie's direction. **

"Can't be." Nate whispers.

"Can't or Wont?" Jason asks.

"Mitchie is alive?" Nate is confused.

"Does she have a pulse?"

**Scene fades into Caitlyn standing ****in the rain her eyes focused on Nate. Nate standing in the rain locking eyes with Caitlyn. They lean in close enough to kiss, but before they can:**

"MITCHIE!" Shane yells after a dark figure.

**Three months since she's gone missing.**

**Three months since he's written a letter.**

**Three months since they've been together.**

**

* * *

**

Staring:

Demi Lovato – Mitchie Torres 16.

Joe Jonas – Shane Gray 18.

Nick Jonas – Nate Black 16.

Kevin Jonas – Jason White 20.

Alyson Stoner – Caitlyn Gellar 16.

Meghan Jette Martin- Tess Tyler 17.

Maria Canals-Barrera- Connie Torres 37.

Jordan Francis- Barron Loya 17. (Older Twin)

Roshon Fegan- Sander Loya 17. (Younger Twin)

Aaryn Doyle – Lola Scott 17.

Daniel Fathers- Brown Cessario 37.

Julie Brown – Dee La Duke 37.

And others.

An original XxNever Meant To CryxX production.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Prologue up shortly. If you haven't already check out my other fics:**

**Hear My Voice**

**She's With The Band**

**Living In The Shadows**

**Video Girl**

**Do not be dishearten, I am going to keep writing Hear My Voice and Living in the shadows but three new ideas popped in my mind and I had to write.**

**Love:**

**XxNever Meant To CryxX**

**P.S: Maybe you should review. XP **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Did you all like the trailer? This is a prologue fill you all in on the goods. This fiction is writing chapter by chapter but with notes per chapter on what should happen. But anything can/will change. All Shane's POV unless people want a change. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. Hell, I can't even get out of my own country. Let alone go to the U.S to buy Camp Rock.**

* * *

Full Summary:

'I can't wait to write you a letter, for every day that I can't bare. You can fill these moments words like forever, but you've got to swear. Don't forget to remember me.' I scrawled on a piece of paper. She has no idea what she's doing to me.

Camp Rock is over. Shane and Mitchie keep in touch the old fashion way 'writing letters'. So when Shane goes on tour, how can Mitchie keep writing letters? She has a choice to make, because life isn't always a fairytale.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **

I lay on my bed looking up at the white ceiling. My eyes fixed on the small dent in the paint. "Shane do you want to watch paint fall from your ceiling or read this awesome letter." Nate asked leaning against the white paint door that led to the first floor corridor of our home here in Hollywood. All of our families reside in Wyckoff New Jersey. So we bought a little place here. "Hand it over Nate." I said knowing he had the latest letter from my pen pal/best friend Mitchie Torres who lives in Wyckoff also.

"Magic words Shane." I sighed Nate always liked playing games. I stood up on my double bed the black bed sheets now sprawled all over my bed. I jumped off my bed leaping towards Nate. He ducked running towards his room. I took a short cut through his bathroom which was the only one that led hallway, bathroom bedroom. In Jason and my case you had to go inside our bedrooms to get to the bathroom.

I beat him inside his room. I jumped over his double bed that held blue sheets landing slightly dizzy I picked up 'ole Bess'. Nate's most prized guitar. "Hand over the letter Nate." I said slightly out of breath. Nate sighed. I held my hand open holding out the guitar for him to take. With that we swapped. "Thank you Natey." I said a smirk playing on my lips.

Nate sighed he leant against the east wall of his bedroom that was painted lime green, opposite that wall was a orange wall, to the left of that one was a red wall and the wall that had a window was bright blue. Nate has weird taste. Nate huffed pointing to his white paint door. "OUT!" I smirked walking back into my room.

The wall that ran parallel to the hallway was an emerald green, the wall to the left a.k.a the wall with my bathroom door sky blue, the wall with my window a brilliant shade of red, the last wall the one that hung all of my paintings an amazing shade of rich blue. Yes I have an obsession with blue, shoot me down.

I played with the white paper envelope that held Mitchie's latest letter. Sure enough as soon as I sat on the three legged stool in the corner of my room where I usually play guitar I ripped open the letter. Sure enough in Mitchie's neat romantic looking cursive writing held her latest letter:

_Dear Shane, 20/4/09_

_How are you? I'm doing well. I heard Hot Tunes announce that you are going on world tour. How freaking awesome? You so need to get me tickets. I'm joking; you know I'm no Video Girl. _

_But OMG did you hear that I'm sending letters to this really famous hot teen sensation. He's two years older than me but totally not as smart. He has horrible hair, but I'm sure next time he comes to visit I can fix that. Do you know the guy? His initials are something like S.J.G. _

_I can tell your laughing your head off at me. But the thing is there's not much new down at Wyckoff. What about Hollywood? You're not going to see an Adam Lantern shows are you? You know I bagged him. You chose Kris Ellen, not my fault I texted nine hundred times so he'd win. Un-like your boring one vote for Kris Ellen. _

_And no, I do not care if Adam Lantern is gay, he totally rules the vocals and that's all that matters. Oh and FYI, he is totally a better vocalist than the teen sensation that I'm sending letters to. _

_Stop laughing Shane Joseph Gray. Don't think you can get away with that. When you visit next times don't think I'll forget this. And! I'll tell you mommy Shane. I will, and you know her, she'll believe me. And she'll be upset that you're laughing at me. _

_Well, better give this to Letterman Larry to send off._

_M T_

_I O_

_T R_

_C R_

_H E_

_I S_

_E !_

By this time I was in an all out laughing fit. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. A picture of a stern looking Mitchie appeared in my mind. Her smile soon found its way onto her lips like always when I was around.

Hang on, does that mean she likes me?

I shook the thought off. Quickly grabbing some none crinkled piece of paper writing a reply:

_Dear Mitchie, 25/4/09_

_I'm good, glad to hear you are also. I know, WORLD TOUR! It starts June and finishes six or seven months later. Starts here and finishes Australia. Nice way to end don't you think? I know you're not a video girl but I am getting you tickets to at least two concerts maybe the first, last and one near Wyckoff. Yea? _

_Yea, I heard the guy your sending letters to be hot. Like _hot_ hot. He must have straight 'awesome' hair that's kind of long, mysterious brown eyes and a smile that could kill. I think I know the name. Fifteen letters: Shane Joseph Gray. Yea he's totally hot, and you agree._

_No, I'm not laughing, you have a perfectly normal crush on some freakin' hot guy. Nothing funny about it. Hm… Hollywood, not much new, Taylor Swing and I are doing three concerts near by. Nate and Miley are going good, but don't tell anyone or you'll have seven sins to your name. Jason and Ella are air headed as ever. _

_Oh, Adam Lantern asked me to come box seats to a show of his. Six tickets…. _

_Let's see, Miley, Ella, Nate, Jason, Me and one more. What's her name? Michelle, no. Minnie, no, its Mitchie right? JOKING! Yea, Adam invited me. You want to come? Box seats, autographs, backstage passes. I'm sending plane tickets, if you don't want to go send them back. _

_Kris Ellen totally didn't deserve to lose Idol. He was the 'humble hero' of idol, unlike Adam who was all, I rock Queen and KISS so let me win! Any way, I wouldn't spoil your evening if you wanted to make out with Adam after the show. Not sure how he'd react though. No one knows if he'd like or not._

_And have you never heard the saying 'one vote makes a difference.' So nine hundred makes no sense! BAM! Yea, Michelle 'Mitchie' Torres, STOP LAUGHING! My mommy will believe ME. I'm her SON. She never had a DAUGHTER. So go put A LOT of make-up on, find a wig and impersonate Nate. _

_Send me a picture of that. Really, please. Nate would freak. It be so funny Well, this superstar has to go record 'Mandy' again. They want to do a remix. _

_S G_

_H R_

_A A_

_N Y_

_E !_

So I sealed the envelope. Nearly two weeks until I get a new message from Mitchie. Five days to Wyckoff, five days back, ten days to wait. I walked down the white carpeted hallway my eyes drifting from picture to picture, of family and friends. The white walls were not as bright as one would think. I placed the crisp paper on the marble kitchen bench top scribbling in a barely understandable scrawl:

_Mitchie Torres_

_61 Poppy Road 2032_

_Wyckoff New Jersey _

Then I placed the paper in the 'mail' pile that was huge. We really need to mail all that stuff out. As if on cue Nate bounced into the room holding his guitar. "Shane, I'm hungry." Nate whined trying an impression of me, man Mitchie better hurry and dress up as Nate quick. "Call Jase and we can go out for PIZZA!" I smiled picking up the pile of 'mail' as Nate called out for Jason.

Mere seconds later Jason arrived also, Nate placed his guitar on a spare stand before I checked; phone, keys, wallet, white sun glasses. Check! "Let's go." With that we left the apartment walking down the fire escape ten floors. Surprisingly none of us were out of breath as we reached the bottom.

Once safely into my mustang we took of, glad that no paparazzi had found us, yet. We arrived at a small quaint little hole the in wall covered in bushes, to the un-trained eye it be completely unimportant. To any celebrity it was a haven. No paparazzi, no cameras, no fans running to your table asking for autographs, most of the time. But in Hollywood outside of those small safe islands is a sea of flashes. So just outside was twenty paparazzi. Flashing at someone who had just come out of the restaurant, which name is actually El Vic kilo. "PAIRS!" Most of them yelled.

Ah, Pairs Tilton, party addict. "BRITTANY!" Brittany Tears must be joining her this evening. The three of us stepped out of the car. The paparazzi divided, ten towards us ten at Pairs and Brittany. "Shane how's life after return to camp?" "Nate how do you feel hearing that Miley played tonsil hockey with Justin?" "Jason, Jason still watching birds?" We all ignored the comments made. A stray tear did fall from Nate's eyes. He and Miley had gone through the 'tonsil hockey with Justin,' thing before, mentioning it brought up bad memories.

"Hey, it's Kay Nate." I said as a hostess led us to a booth. We sat down and ordered a cheese pizza to share. Suddenly Nate's phone began to ring. He made his way to the bathroom and returned three minutes later his face red and looked like he had been crying.

"I h-had to d-dump M-Mile-y." My eyes widened. "Had to?" Jason asked oblivious to the heart strings being pulled. "She l-lied t-to m-me." Poor Nate let a few tears escaped. "Can we take the pizza to go?" I asked a hostess she smiled sadly and nodded. "There are other fish in the sea Nate." I said trying to make light of the conversation. "But none of them are M-Mile-y."

With that he truly began sobbing, Jason took him into a manly hug letting him cry. I took the pizza paid for it and we walked outside. "Nate why are you crying?" "Jason what happened?" "Shane, Shane is Miley the reason Nate is crying?" As before we ignored comments and questions.

The car ride home was one of silence. The only noise was tears falling from Nate's eyes.

-

* * *

Three hours later, three pizzas later, three buckets of ice-cream and three hundred tissues later Nate seemed slightly better. But E! News loves scandals. As the hosts Ryan Oceancrest and Juliana ranched came up on the screen I attempted to find the remote.

"_The latest on the break-up of Nate Black and Miley Tiers." Juliana said. "How is Miles' taking it?" "I would take it harsh if some huge 'egoistic' BEEP broke up with me on the phone" _

"_Jason has the story" Ryan said emotionless. _

"_Thanks Ryan, as we all know Nate Black of Connect 3 has been going out with for a year now Miley Tiers A.K.A Hannah Montana." Clips of the couple began playing. "The two kept every date low key." Picture of the two at a diner. _

"_Until a report from a neighbor of former underwear model Justin Gastin came in. Supposedly Miley and Justin were playing a loud game of 'spin the bottle' when all of a sudden loud hooting came. Shouts of 'MILEY AND JUSTIN' were heard also. A few days later the two were seen 'hanging out' together."_

"_Nate didn't take the news very well and reportedly this evening broke up with Miley OVER THE PHONE! We all know that one rock star needs to take a lesson in dumping girls." _

"_Thanks Jason." Ryan said. "Catch the rest on the daily ten! Bye!" _

Thankful that I had finally found the remote I switched the T.V off. Nate in silent tears, Jason beside him, was running a comforting hand up and down his back.

Life takes a turn, not always for the best.

Make mistakes, it's the only way you'll learn…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: A little shorter than usually. But does it deserve a re-view?**

**Love**

**XxNever Meant To CryxX**


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**I know, Adam Lambert did NOT win idol, we all know this, I wish he did, so in this parallel universe we call 'Camp Rock', he did. Kris Ellen is meant to be Kris Allen. Adam Lantern? Any one gets the joke? Personally WHO CARES if Adam is gay, as long as he can sing he shouldn't be judged! But I am getting freaked, (I'm AUSTRALIAN) in 2006/2005 or 2004, I was like Anthony is going to win, turns out. He didn't, he came 2****nd****, and he is/was gay. When I watched American Idol recently I was like 'Adam's going to win.' Turns out he didn't, he came 2****nd****, he is/might be gay. **

**I'M FREAKED OUT BY PHYSIC ABBLITIES! Will every person I pick to win 'Idol' turn out gay/lesbian or bi? I don't mind if they are, I just get freaked if I keep picking them.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yea, totally own Camp Rock. I also own the U.S, Australia, Canada, UK, the republic of Ireland and Germany. I also have defrosted my best buddy Walt Disney. We're great friends. **

**P.S: DON'T BE OFFENDED BY THE SHANE PRAYS THING PLEASE! I felt that since the Jonas brothers pray 'Connect 3' could have the same faith. Only seems right!**

* * *

Full Summary:

'I can't wait to write you a letter, for every day that I can't bare. You can fill these moments words like forever, but you've got to swear. Don't forget to remember me.' I scrawled on a piece of paper. She has no idea what she's doing to me.

Camp Rock is over. Shane and Mitchie keep in touch the old fashion way 'writing letters'. So when Shane goes on tour, how can Mitchie keep writing letters? She has a choice to make, because life isn't always a fairytale.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

We all know life can be a bitch. We all try to get over it. Nate's taking it hard, unlike Miley who is known 'out and about' with Justin. It's been a week, we have an Adam Lantern concert to attend and seem like 'were having fun.' Though I'm not sure that Adam's music will make Nate feel any better, after all, its hard core rock.

"Dude do you know what time it is?" Jason asked me as he sat down on my bed. "No…" What was I supposed to know? "Mitch is half an hour from getting on the plane to come here." My eyes widened. "BRILLIANT!" Miley wasn't coming, Mitchie had a friend called Caitlyn who could help Nate. I pulled my phone out quickly. And pressed number 3: Mitchie Torres. With the second ring she picked up.

"Hello." She said obliviously in a hurry, she hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Mitch."

"Oh, Hi Shane."

"I was wondering if…" She cut me off.

"Don't tell me, it's fake?"

I chuckled. "No, If your friend, Caitlyn isn't it. Would like to come."

"Hang on a second."

A muffled sound and some yelling of "CAIT YOU WANT TO GO TO L.A AND SEE AN ADAM LANTERN SHOW?"

"She says sure."

"Awesome, I'll put Caitlyn's ticket under Gellar at the airport for you to pick up for her."

"Yea, why the late notice?"

Before I could reply she answered her own question. "Oh, Miley and Nate."

"Yea, well I'll leave you to pack."

"Kay, you're picking us up right?"

"Yea, I'll be the dude swarmed by all females aged 3 to 20."

"Good, later Pop star."

"Later Mitch."

-

* * *

Three Hours Later!

I stood on the tar mat of L.A airport, waiting silently glad the there were no paparazzi. I was going to make the best of the time and began humming waiting for them. My feet tapped patiently on the matt making a drum beat. "Turn on the radio! As loud as it can go!" I sung out of no where.

Moments later a plane began to descend. Once it had stopped and had the engine turned off I placed a black hat over my head and waited. And waited, and waited. Everyone seemed to have gotten off the plane. Except for Caitlyn, Mitchie and the crew. A bald middle aged man walked up to me he was wearing an official looking uniform. "Shane Gray?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded un-sure of what the guy was doing here.

"Your friends Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres have been held captive." My jaw dropped, literally and figuratively. "What?" I yelled. "ssshhh." Right, hostile situation means be quiet. "What?" The bald man sighed.

"Two terrorist hacked into our bookings and found that you paid for two tickets for Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar to fly here. They knew if you had paid for them they would have some sort of important." My mind wondered to the worst outcome: death.

"Who are th-the-they-y?" I asked stumbling over words. "They are Mack Fickly, Lou Park and Jack Renan." He said the man with no name to his face. "I'm Tom Leafier." That's an odd last name. He walked away just to receive a message on the radio.

Obliviously, they didn't want me to hear. What was I? A ticking time bomb, a nightmare, an idiot, some freak that would go crazy or a suicidal maniac? What high expectations common folk had for A-list celebrities!?

"Mr. Gray you should probably call your band mates." I nodded slowly pulling my phone out. Even in the state Nate was in he'd be the one to call, he'd understand. His story after all is all about loss, love and life.

"Hello." Nate said into the phone.

"Hey Nate listen."

"If your Miley Tiers piss off, if your Shane what the fuck, if your Jason what the fucking hell. Other wise leave a name and number."

"Fuck. Nate listen I need your help, PICK UP! Mitch and Caitlyn are being held hostage on the plane. I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled into the phone. "Come to the airport quickly. Later." With that I hung up.

I began pacing, thoughts of terror running up and down my mind_. What if Mitchie dies? What if Caitlyn dies? What if I don't have enough money to pay for a ransom? _

"Mr. Gray, the terrorist are about to announce something, you might want to listen." Tom spoke quietly. I was led to a group of people all official looking. Just before I reached them I silently prayed:

_Dear God,_

_I know you have a lot of other troubles to attend today but could you hear me out. My friends Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres are being held hostage. Three lost souls believe that they are invincible and might kill Mitchie, Caitlyn and or the crew of the plane. Please, I know that you might want my two friends up with you, but can you wait. Just a little longer? I have some things to sort out with them. Please God. _

_Shane._

"Right." "Okay." "We ready?" "Counting down." These four guys excluding Tom said, all looking worried. "RIGHT!" A voice boomed from the airplane.

"WE HAVE THE CREW, PILOT, CAITLYN GELLAR AND MITCHIE TORRES!" Well, no duh. But my eyes seemed to follow the dark headed figure to see that he was holding at gun point. "Mitchie." I breathed my eyes watered, I did not cry though.

Nate and Jason had arrived and were supporting me as to make sure I wouldn't cry, faint or run at the terrorist. The black hooded figure motioned for two others to push the crew down the steps. That left the pilot, Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"TWENTY GRAND FOR THE PILOT!" The man yelled he nodded to the other two hooded figures. "SEVENTY GRAND FOR CAITYLN!" A smirk big enough for me to see, I was 900 meters away grew on his face. "1.5 MILLION FOR MISS TORES!" My heart sank. I only had 1 million that I was allowed to know about. I knew I had more, but was not allowed to access. "Shit."

All eyes fell on me. I knew what all the people on the tar mat were thinking; 'do you have that much?' The crew that had just been released had tears in there eyes. One of them came up to me. She couldn't be older than 26. "I'm Ellyn, I work on the plane." I nodded her big brown watery blue eyes met mine.

"Caitlyn and Mitchie… they… went…. Through… more… than…. We……did….they're…..strong…. but….can't….take…much…. more…. I'd…..hurry….find…the…money." Ellyn was now crying as the paramedics rushed her into an ambulance. I grabbed the arm of a flight attendant that was crying.

"What happened to Mitchie and Caitlyn? What did they do?" The questions rushed out of my mouth making a more harsh tone than I meant. "Mitchie wa-was s-st-st-stabbed in the b-b-back. Caitlyn was p-punched over and o-over." She was crying more. "M-Mitchie talked about how she'd rather d-die than s-see you h-hurt."

I let go of the girl's arm. "Thanks." Before the girl left she said one more thing. "She spoke of one she loved but never spoke his name. I believe it was you Mr. Gray." A cord was strung in my heart.

Words can not express the feeling that shot through my body; Hope, Love, Happiness, Despair, Depression but most of all Guilt. Guilt, I had flown her out here. I should've gotten the private jet.

I should have pulled it out of the workshop myself; just to make sure she was safe. I didn't, I was stupid. I should have wired the money to her, and then she could 'pay' for her own ticket. No mess, no mistake, no fucked up hostile situation.

-

* * *

It's been three hours. In those three hours I've had three phone calls, three tear drops, three chances, three lives at risk. But just recently the pilot's family found enough money. He's been set free.

I have exactly three more hours before they start killing Caitlyn and Mitchie. But those three phone calls are no help. The first one was my manger.

"SHANE!" He yelled through my phone.

"Yea." My mood was less than cheerful. But he was angry.

"I can't let you spend 1.5 million! On a stupid girl. Seventy grand... That's…. okay."

"No…. Nate's found seventy grand for Caitlyn. I need 1.5 million for Mitchie."

"I can't, I can let you take seventy."

"BYE!" I hung up. I turned to Jason. "Jason, I can take a million. Can you find 50 grand?" He shrugged and told me "Call our manger."

That's what the next phone call was about. ROUND 2! FIGHT!

"What now Shane?"

"How much can Jas spare?"

"Um… about seventy grand."

"PREFECT!"

"No…. you're not using Jason's money."

"Why not? He loves Mitchie like a sister!"

"Yes, sisters have to die in the end."

"BUT NOT AT SIXTEEN!"

"Sixteen, fifteen, thirty, ninety… all the same thing!"

"No, there not. Mitchie has only lived for sixteen years. Caitlyn only sixteen also, you've got to help. Jason doesn't mind. Do you Jason?" At this point in time it was Jason's time to shine.

"Hey…."

"Mitchie is my little sis. You can not just say stand there and watch her die."

"Doesn't matter Jason it be good P.R 'Friend of C3 dies tragic strikes band!'"

"ALL ABOUT P.R! Never about us and the ones we love. I'm spending seventy and a half grand. So is Shane. THAT"S IT!" He hung up.

"That my friend was amazing!" I told him. He smiled, there was something behind it. Call it an alter motive. It was there. "You love her. More than you think. It would kill you more than me or Nate if she died." A tear fell from my eye.

"I'll call and get the money." I said. But Nate came and snatched the phone from my hand. "I'm getting Caitlyn out of there. NOW!" He seemed protective. Has everyone got an alter motive?

"Her mother called me. She has a past with these events." So that's when round three began.

"Yea hey Kevin." He said into the phone.

"What is it Nate?" Oh he was fed up.

"I NEED MY SEVENTY GRAND!"

"I'm sending it over with-"There was a muffled sound on the other side of the line.

"Oh My Gosh." Was all Kevin said?

"WHAT?"

"R-Remember w-when J-Jason d-did an f-favor for Katy Pierre… well, she's coming."

"She has a hundred and forty grand to help-p."

-

* * *

For me, that's where round three ended. I apparently went into stress related shock. Now, I'm sitting on the tar mat. Jason on my left, Nate on my right and Katy Pierre at my feet.

"You sure you're all right?" Nate asked. I nodded. "I just need those two off the plane." Katy smiled. "I remember when my friend was in a car accident. I was there on the scene. They couldn't get her out of the car. For three days I stood there her lifeless body mangled in the mess of mental that was once two cars."

"From what I've heard Mitchie is strong." Katy continued. "She'll make it. She has you waiting for her; every teenage girl wants you waiting for them. She has something the whole female population is begging her to do. Keep you humble, stay there for you, and be there for you. She will not let us down."

A sick feeling rose in my stomach, the kind you get when a horror film starts playing, or when the JAWS theme plays. My stomach twirled around dancing to the imaginary JAWS theme; making me feel sick twice. "I'm going to barf." I said. A flash of skin surrounded me and then a bright blue bucket was in front of me.

Then I was sick. The gut wrenching feeling was lost in the feeling of yellow slosh swimming up my throat and splashing onto the floor of the bucket. "Feels like waking up in Vegas." I tried to joke. Katy smiled laughing, she debuted that song on 'Idol' and she engraved Adam Lantern onto her cape saying he would win. She has taste.

But it was short lived when a sound came from the plane.

-

* * *

**A/N: What do you all think??? WEIRD? LOVELY? AMAZING? HORRID? I'm going to do a play list for all the songs I've listen to that helped me right. **

**QUESTIONS FOR LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**Is Katy Perry spelt Kate or Katy? **

**Do fish get thirsty? –Boy it's random.**

**Should I put some of my own songs in this fic? **

**Or would that be like sacrilege?**

**Was this chapter any good? **

**Love **

**Never Meant To Cry **

**P.S: I KNOW THERE WAS NOT A SINGAL 'LETTER' IN THIS CHAPTER! Just a lot of phone calls. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****New update! WOOT! And to let you all know; I have the flu. NOT SWINE FLU! Just the normal winter time flu. See, Aussie's (ME) are in zee winter! So we are bound to get sick. But I hate this flu. Apparently before I can go back to school I have to have had all these symptoms; chronic headaches, neck pain, stuffed nose, dry cough, sore throat etc. Oh and guess what my new nickname is?**

**Swine Flu girl. How original? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. See look, Demi Lovato, the Jonas brothers, Robert Patterson and Ben Barnes are running AWAY from me. Not coming to talk with me and my old pal Walt Disney. Remember… I snuck into Disney HQ and defrosted him. He's really slow at running. Sometimes I feel like I'm carrying a dead corpse around. Oh, must be the fact that you stink Walt Disney. You need a shower.**

* * *

Full Summary:

'I can't wait to write you a letter, for every day that I can't bare. You can fill these moments words like forever, but you've got to swear. Don't forget to remember me.' I scrawled on a piece of paper. She has no idea what she's doing to me.

Camp Rock is over. Shane and Mitchie keep in touch the old fashion way 'writing letters'. So when Shane goes on tour, how can Mitchie keep writing letters? She has a choice to make, because life isn't always a fairytale.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****3:**

_It all stopped when a sound came from the plane. _

The sound was one that was like a gun shot. I think I'm going to lose what's left in my stomach. It wasn't just one gun shot. It was several. Enough to kill at a mile radius, I can't imagine at point blank. Who's survived? Who's died? And who has no hope?

In the most stupidest thing I have done to date I jumped up chucked my vomit filled bucket at Nate and ran up to the plane taking the stairs two at a time. "IDIOT!" I heard Nate yell.

But I know I'm going to find Mitchie and Caitlyn… ALIVE! As I entered the plane I had to mind my step. The floor was drenched in blood. "Now you've done it." I heard someone mutter. "You shot the tramps that were bringing us in millions." I was drawn to the voice. I had to follow it. I'd climb over oceans to find the three bastards.

Suddenly all went quiet and not 'I can hear a pin drop!' oh, if that was the case I'd be happy, no this quiet was one were I could literally hear the blood rushing from three, four wait, five people. The cold liquid soon found its way to me. I dare not touch it; the blood was one of killers and two best friends. Even if I don't really know Caitlyn she still meant a lot to me, because she meant a lot to Mitchie.

I walked slowly through the oozing liquid. It found its way into my shoes and began making a lake of it's self in my shoes. Never think converse are water-proof. The once blue material of plane seats was covered in blood; it looks as if a bomb went off. I found my way to one source of the bloody mess. There in a hump was Caitlyn Gellar.

Her springy curls damp with blood. She, was wearing what I believe was once a white top was red and torn into millions of slates like she had been taken at by a knife. Her red skinny jeans were I believe actually red when she came on this plane. But she was alive, her breathing raged, but alive. I pulled her into my arms putting my hat where her head was. I then carried her slowly making sure not to slip towards the exit. I silently prayed that time is on my side.

As soon as I reached the stairs of the plane all of the air port management began a sprint to the plane. Nate, Jason and Katy Pierre were trying to clean Nate of my vomit. Tom managed to reach me first, god who knew a fifty year old could RUN!

"Give her to me." He said handing me yellow markers. "Put those where you find them." I nodded. "Now GO!" And I did. I placed a marker where I found Caitlyn taking my hat from there. I heard faint, very faint breathing and followed it. Then I came upon two of them. Jack Renan and Lou Park.

Jack had short crew cut black hair, stubble on his face, sort of a boxer like look; he could pass for one, if he had the muscle. No older than… 27. Lou Park on the other hand had short gray hair, orange skin and a beer belly; I'd say maybe 35 early grays. Both were drenched with blood, but no gun was near them. It must have been Mack Fickly that shot them.

I picked up Jack balancing him on my shoulder as I placed a yellow marker where his head was a moment ago. I did the same, struggling a bit more with Lou. Once both men were on my shoulders I began gliding through the hall of the plane. The blood dare I say, help me exit quicker. But as I tried to stop at the exit… face dive. I shook my damp blood soaked raven hair out of my face and picked up the…. Floating bodies as I walked to the door.

"Just Mack and Mitchie now." Tom said as he and some other fellow took Lou and Jack from my shoulders. With this I sighed, those two had faint breathing. That meant time was drawing to an end. I ran through the plane splashing blood everywhere as I tried to find the last two. Then I found him. Mack Fickly, short blonde hair, bright blue eyes drenched in his own blood laughing.

"Pretty boy wants to know where the gun is!" He laughed, kind of like Bellatrix Lestrong, you know from Harry Popper. "I know you shot them." This time Mack fell silent. "You would like to think that wouldn't you." Then he passed out. I picked him up and flung him over my shoulder as I placed the marker down walking quickly to the end of the plane. My heart sank then and there as Tom took Mack from my arms.

What if Mitchie shot them? I shook the thought of. Running through the plane again shaking blood from my fingers I found her. Right at the edge of the plane, lying there, near life less; my Mitchie.

Her bangs were stuck to her forehead with blood so was the rest of her hair. Her favorite green tee that she was wearing was soaked in blood looking closer it also appeared she had many slates through her shirt like she had been taken at by a knife. Her black skinny jeans had red splotches from where the blood had managed to soak through the material.

But that wasn't the most shocking thing, right there lying next to her hand was the black shot gun. My eyes widened in fear but I didn't have any time to spare. Mitchie's small gasping breathing had now stopped. I leant down to her neck moving hair from it as I placed two fingers to the main vein of her neck. "Thud……………………………… Thud…………………………………………. Thud" The heart beats were too far apart and then nothing. I placed her gently on the pool of blood and began to pump her heart. "HELP!" I yelled putting a marker where her head was and continued C.P.R.

-

* * *

It's been, hang on… I lost count. "What time is it Nate?" I asked the now clean Nate. "Seven thirty." It's been four hours since the event of finding Mitchie and the gun. The police want to interrogate me.

It's time. "Mr. Gray, Sergeant Mick Pratley will see you now."

I nodded. This was it. I got up off my plastic chair seat in the reception. I walked towards the door mark Sergeant Mick Pratley. As I turned the white knob I thought about what would happen to Mitchie. If she survived.

"Take a seat Mr. Gray." Mick said. He was an old fellow, experienced in the force; his white hair was mainly covered by the blue cap he wore.

"You can call me Shane it's fine Sergeant." I said flashing a heart stopping smile that millions of my fan calls 'the sweet smile of a humble Jersey boy.' I call it 'the lie I've put on in the form of a smile.' Same thing though.

"You can call me Mick also Shane." He said chuckling to himself. I laughed nervously; they had stopped me visiting Mitchie for this.

"Down to businesses." He muttered. "Shane as just about everyone now knows you went into the plane moments after the gun shots." Well no Shit Sherlock. "You found a Miss Gellar lying in row f of the plane?" I nodded.

"There was no evidence of a gun wound at the time." Another nod he received. "Have you been told that she was taken at by a knife?" I shook my head. "There was slate like cuts all through her top." I said. He nodded sadly.

"The gun wound to Miss Gellar was found in her neck. A direct attempt to kill her, fired at point blank." My heart sank. "The next two you found were Jack Renan and Lou Parker?" He asked. "Yes." I sighed. "The two are out of hospital and now in prison being held on suspicions of attempted murder, taking minors into an unsafe situation and attempted ransom." That's one hefty rap sheet. "Then you found Mack Fickly?" I nodded.

"He was conscious when you first found him then went into a coma. He is still in hospital until he recovers, but will be charged and held in prison until the hearing on suspicions of attempted murder, taking minors into an unsafe situation, attempted ransom, owning a gun unlicensed and being the mastermind of a hostile situation." I nodded; he's got even bigger rap sheet.

"You found Miss Torres last right?" "She was breathing faintly at first but then stopped." I explained. "We know. Miss Torres has a gun wound to her abdomen close to her heart but is fine and until she is better will not be charged." My eyes widened. "Charged? Are you kidding? She was a freaking hostage." I yelled. "Yes, but reports from Jack Renan and Lou Park have clearly stated that she was the one that shot the first round." I stood from the blue chair.

"Are you fucking joking? Mitchie is not like that!" I yelled. "She's a minor, they might not press charges." He said still sitting. "THEY? Who are they?" He sighed. "They are Jack Renan and Lou Park." He stated. "But they w-w-were t-the i-idiots th-that s-s-s-shot C-C-Caitlyn and M-M-M-Mitchie." I was in tears. Sergeant Dick head made me…. Shane fucking Gray cry.

"Shane we are still investigating but we need to know, where did you find the gun?" He said sadly. My heart sank. Would Mitchie really do that? Hold a gun and point it at three criminals and her best friend? But that's not the Mitchie I know.

"Mr. Gray, Where did you find the gun?" Sergeant Mick Pratley asked again. "Next to Mitchie." I muttered her name. Sounding like I was ashamed. He wrote it down on a piece of paper. "You may go to the hospital. Take this with you." He said handing me an envelope with the name;

_Miss Torres_

I sighed; it was better than a phone call.

-

* * *

So now I find myself in a white walled corridor that has white tiles and Nate running off to Caitlyn. Can you guess? Yea the hospital. L.A Hospital, no, not the plastic surgery unit, the intensive care unit.

I held a bunch of white lilies in my hand they were wrapped elegantly with red ribbon; you could tell I didn't do it; it was too neat, clean and perfect. I pushed all negativity from my mind. Mitchie needed a happy Shane. One by her side… just like old times… but there weren't any.

I never stood by her at Camp. I wasn't around when Bianca Keynes the 'school bitch' fumed more rage on Mitchie. No, I was just the boy she wrote to when lonely. The guy that was nothing more than an escape. That's all I can say for my friendship with Mitchie?

No… I can't bare the words even to think them would be a crime to my friendship with Mitchie. No… I'm not a slob of a friend. Even if I wrote back helping her with her problems…. She would figure them out before she'd get my reply.

I pushed the thoughts away and began pulling away at my shirt trying to look 'respectable' as a 'Sixteen' reporter once put it. Suddenly I was nervures, what would her reaction be to me coming to visit? I know better than to play what if.

I walked down the white wash corridor till I reached it… Room 100. I shook the nerves off. This is it. I placed a shaking hand on the door turning the handle to see an asleep peaceful, but battered and bruised Mitchie Torres.

I sighed becoming calm as I placed the flowers in a spare vase that was in her room. My nerves left, for now. As I sat down on the only thing that was not living that was not white, the blue plastic chair that I dragged up to the side of her bed. I placed the letter on her bedside table that was, also white.

My hand unconsciously began stroking Mitchie's battered and bruised face. I hummed a melody that kept going around my head. Mitchie stirred and I removed my hand not sure what her reaction would be.

Her eyes opened they were hazel in this light with a hint of green stirred through. She was beautiful. She half smiled half flinched. "How much did it cost you to get me back?" Was all she asked. I was so surprised. She didn't ask anything else. I was wrong, our friendship was nothing, and I knew this now. But I want so much more.

"Not a dime." I said easily. "You're cheap." She giggled. That was the Mitchie I think I know. "And you're upset I saved you?" I pouted. "Nah, you know when I get home I'll take you up on your offer." Offer? What? "Which would be?" Mind blank! "Dressing up as Nate." She smiled. "Ah, Yes, Nathanial. That would be a good idea." I said bursting into smiles.

She had that kind of affect on me. "What's this letter?" She asked. I sighed. "The police asked me to give it to you." Her smile faded. "I better read it then." She said. I nodded. "I'll be outside." I said getting up waving and walking out the door. What is the time?

"Sorry sir, visiting hours are over." A nurse said waiting for me to leave this area. I sighed. Not even time to say 'later' to my friend? I better not ask. I nodded and walked out of the intensive unit area.

I was heading out the glass sliding doors when of course. Paparazzi, flashes, light blobs and yelling of "Shane why are you here? Has Nate been taken in for his own safety? Jason finally lost it? Is that a nose job I see? Why are you here Shane?"

I smiled and waved. I walked along the pavement paparazzi still following. Suddenly I remember what I was supposed to do tonight, go to an Adam Lantern show. There was a few things to be done. I smiled at the cameras. "Is it true you and Adam Lantern are 'buddies'?" One man asked expanding on the word buddies, probably meaning more. "Nah, Adam invited me to a show tonight, couldn't make it. Sorry Adam." The paparazzi felt this was enough and walked away. I knew what I had to do.

I put my hand up, brought my other hand to my mouth and blew stamping my foot in time. Sure enough a bright yellow cab showed. I smiled and slid into the backseat. "You're Shane Gray?" The middle aged cab driver asked. "Yea, think you could make it to Kodak Theater in less than an hour?" I asked the man nodded and slammed hard on the accelerator.

-

* * *

I arrived just round the corner of the Kodak Theater. I smiled pulling my wallet out. "How much?" I asked. The cab driver who's name I found to be; Benson smiled. "Just an autograph Shane." He said and pulled out a photo of me. "For my daughter Tess." Tess Tyler? Nah, there are what, 100 thousand Tess' in the world. There's one Tess Tyler.

"Cool." I smiled writing on the picture;

_Follow Your Dreams Tess_

_Love Shane._

I handed it back over; I had five minuets to get back stage. I smiled and got out of the cab walking up to the dark green door the said _Side Stage._ Surprisingly there was only one body guard. "Name?" The man asked in a rough voice. "I'm Shane Gray, I had tickets but need to see Adam right away." The man nodded. "You're on the list."

With that he swung the door open and I bounded in. I kept heading towards where the hard core rock music was coming from until I reached side stage. I was going deaf by the music. When I spotted everyone on stage wearing ear pieces; to shield their ears from being deafen. I smiled as Adam finished the encore.

"Right Guys have an awesome week and one last shout out to my good friend Shane Gray! Hope every thing alright!" With that he ran off stage sweating and wearing his signature tight leather jeans this time not wearing a KISS outfit wearing a red tight shirt.

He just noticed me as he took his ear pieces out. "Shane!" He yelled excitedly. I smiled at him and hugged him. "You Okay?" He asked real concern in his voice. That's the thing about Adam; he makes some of the best music, has a great personality and is always there for you.

Time and Time again Adam will hug you let you cry on his shoulder and whisper 'every things alright.' It's just the thing he does. A kind nurturing soul that helps your problems. For me it doesn't matter if he has a crush on me or my band mates or doesn't go to the same sort of church as me. It's all good.

"Adam, I have a favor to ask." I said simply there was no time to beat around the bush. Adam smiled at me his teeth flashing. "What can I do for you?" He smile filled with sorrow, mindfulness and something else, pleading in his smile. An emotion that could not be picked up. It was not lust, love, greed, envoy, happiness, sadness, playfulness, pleasure or any other emotion you could think of. It was a mixture of all of them.

"Well remember my friend Mitchie who I told you about….."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like?? I've got a huge Autobiography to do for school *sigh* so might not be updating as often as I like. But, I will update once every other week AT LEAST!**

**Two fics you must read:**

**National Idol by MorganJoesphPalmer**

**And….**

**Two Can Play That Game by xxlovely**

**Anything really by xxlovely is awesome. **

**Reviews = sugar sticks! **


End file.
